Ossus Defense Force Navy
ODF Navy This section of the Ossus Defense Force is the primary Space bound section of it, and hosts the spacebound segment of the Aerospace Forces. This segment of the ODF is responsible for the defense of Ossus from afar, before any opponent can reach the surface. As part of policy, no more than 50% of the over all navy (12 fleets at a time) would be away from the planet, though usually only a third (8 fleets) is away on patrols or on other missions. This is to ensure the maximum amount of protection of the homeworld, and still allow aid of allies and friends. There are 360 ships currently serving in the ODF Navy: *24 Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruiser *120 Makaan-class Destroyer *72 Makaan-class Fast Attack Destroyer *144 Walkure-class Frigate There are also 142 orbital emplacements managed by the ODF Navy: *1 Space Station with full complements (Derilyn-class w/ complement of 6 squadrons of K-Wings) *12 Super Golans *68 Golan V Platforms *15 Golan IV SuperGun Defence Platforms *17 Golan III Platforms *21 Golan II Platforms *1 Planetary Shield (powered by 6 separate generators) *1 Crystal Gravifield Trap Grid, positioned at all hyperspace exit points to detect cloaked ships emerging from hyperspace *6 Cloaked Gravity Well Projector Stations (2,000,000 km radius per station) *Listening Post AX-235, stationed in the Cron Drift Breakdown of ODF Navy * Navy Command ** Ferrin Sha Battlegroup (1st Fleet) *** Ferrin Sha (Battlecruiser) **** 1st Strike Fighter Wing **** 2nd Strike Fighter Wing **** 3rd Strike Fighter Wing **** 1st Fighter Interceptor Wing **** 1st Attack Wing *** Makaan (Destroyer) **** 2nd Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Taqwa (Destroyer) **** 3rd Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Fa'ahotu (Destroyer) **** 4th Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Adaro (Destroyer) **** 5th Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Oa Rove (Destroyer) **** 6th Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Arjuna (Fast Attack Destroyer) **** 7th Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Ashwathama (Fast Attack Destroyer) **** 8th Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Bhima (Fast Attack Destroyer) **** 9th Fighter Interceptor Wing *** Walkure (Frigate) **** A-Wing Fighter Interceptor Squadron **** K-Wing Attack Squadron *** Aetna (Frigate) **** A-Wing Fighter Interceptor Squadron **** K-Wing Attack Squadron *** Capizzi (Frigate) **** A-Wing Fighter Interceptor Squadron **** K-Wing Attack Squadron *** Bolae (Frigate) **** A-Wing Fighter Interceptor Squadron **** K-Wing Attack Squadron *** Halaesa (Frigate) **** A-Wing Fighter Interceptor Squadron **** K-Wing Attack Squadron *** Juliobriga (Frigate) **** A-Wing Fighter Interceptor Squadron **** K-Wing Attack Squadron ** Zeison Sha Battlegroup (2nd Fleet) *** Zeison Sha (Battlecruiser) *** Ha'iaka (Destroyer) *** Mon Moko (Destroyer) *** Hine Keha (Destroyer) *** Ruaumoko (Destroyer) *** Titua Abine (Destroyer) *** Dhristadyumna (Fast Attack Destroyer) *** Agni (Fast Attack Destroyer) *** Ghatotkacha (Fast Attack Destroyer) *** Imachara (Frigate) *** Sybaris (Frigate) *** Soluntum (Frigate) *** Tharros (Frigate) *** Forum Cassii (Frigate) *** Tindari (Frigate) ** Tal Shiar (3rd Fleet) ** Sechar Nabiw (4th Fleet) ** Minos Corva (5th Fleet) ** Xindi Sabo (6th Fleet) ** Ikeya Seki (7th Fleet) ** Altair Sheck (8th Fleet) ** Kuri-kin Tha (9th Fleet) ** Likud Madesh (10th Fleet) ** Vaseth Izan (11th Fleet) ** Zarec Atya (12th Fleet) ** Iber Khan (13th Fleet) ** Famir Khan (14th Fleet) ** Ibecyn Haerka (15th Fleet) ** Shibris Ceara (16th Fleet) ** Keatanna Shizuka (17th Fleet) ** Ceaddyn Rallan (18th Fleet) ** Jalin Maru (19th Fleet) ** Ila Haren (20th Fleet) ** Vawen Matha (21st Fleet) ** Sedia Tendra (22nd Fleet) ** Seyn Ralithi (23rd Fleet) ** Kanara Cewyn (24th Fleet) *Task Group (aka Battle Group) **24 Task Groups, centered around and named after a Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruier. *Task Unit **Upto 50, no less than a pair of Makaan-class Destroyers and any escorting frigates. *Task Element **Each individual ship. There are 336 currently in the ODF Navy. Grades: Commissioned Officers: *Fleet Admiral (JCOS) *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Rear Admiral - Lower Half **Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign Warrant Officers: *Chief Warrant Officers 1-4 Non Commissioned Officers: *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (JCOS) **Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class Enlisted: *Crewman *Crewman Apprentice *Crewman Recruit